Konoha Diaries ( KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC )
by Nejiten58
Summary: Tenten is a simple girl who wants to change her life . Her 3 years of High School didn't went well . So since it was her last year of High School . She decided to change herself so she can be popular like the other girls . What If she becomes close to a cassanova like Neji ? Will it change her life ?
1. AN

This is my new story ... SO ... Don't comment if there are wrong spelling , grammar and etc.

Konoha Diaries ( KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC ) ...

COUPLES : NejiTen , naruHina , ShikaTema , SaiIno , SasuSaku . 


	2. Characters

Main Characters :

Tenten - An unpopular girl in Konoha High school . Loves fencing but when she loose to Temari she dosen't fence anymore . Also loves to sing , dance , play badminton/volleyball and play darts . Has a cruh on Neji Hyuga .

Neji Hyuga - A popular boy in Konoha High school . One of the five heart throbs of the campus , also known as the " cassanova " or the " Prince of Hardcourt " . Loves studying and playing sports ( including chess and martial arts ) . Hates flirty girls , going out on a date , having a girlfriend and naughty people .

Hinata Hyuga - Bestfriend of Tenten , Sakura and Ino . Neji's cousin . Very quiet , has a crush on Naruto and a bookworm .

Ino Yamanaka - Bestfriend of Tenten , Hinata and Ino . Noisy , flirty , has a crush on sasuke and sai and loves calling chouji a fatty .

Sakura Haruno - Bestfriend of Tenten , Ino and Hinata . Noisy , slight flirty , has a crush on sasuke , has a big wide forehead and keeps rejecting Lee and Naruto as her suitor or admirer .

Temari - Transferee student in Konoha High School . Also the new friend of Tenten , Hinata , Sakura , Ino and Shikamaru . The sister of Kankuro and Gaara . Always holds a fan , has four pigtails and the rival of Tayuya .

Naruto Uzumaki - Bestfriend of Sasuke , Shikamaru , neji , kiba and shino including chouji . Also known as the " Naughty Prince " or the " Funny Prince " . Very noisy , sleepy head , moron , dosen't give up easily , frenemies with neji and sasuke , likes sakura and always competes with sasuke .  
Sai

Sasuke Uchiha - The no.1 heart throb of the campus . Serious , hates flirty girls , also known as " The Womanhater " or " Hardcourt Prince " and likes girls with long hair .

Shikamaru Nara - One of the heart throbs of the campus . Also known as the " Troublesome Prince " .Has an I.Q. of 200 , intelligent , always thinks that everything is troublesome , lazy and loves to watch the clouds with chouji .

Chouji Akimichi - Also known as the " hungry prince " . Loves to eat chips and BBQ , always hungry and hates being called " FATTY " .

Shino Aburame - One of the 5 heart throbs of the campus . Also known as the " Silent prince " . Quiet , sometimes weird , always wear shades even in indoor places and loves taking care of bugs or insects .

Kiba Inuzuka - One of the heart throbs of the campus . Also known as the " Darling Prince " . Loves playing with Akamaru and sometimes sneaks Akamaru into the school .

Rock Lee - Also Neji's bestfriend , Frenemy or Rival . Also Tenten's bestfriend and treats tenten like his sister .Also known as " Bush Brows " . Has very thick eyebrows , loves P.e. subject , usually hang out with their teacher Gai , football player and also likes sakura .

Gai - Their P.E. teacher . Weirdo , good , has shiny teeth , has thick eyebrows like lee and rivals with kakashi .

Kakashi Hatake - Their Math and teacher . Loves reading the " icha icha paradise " book , always wears " surgical mask " ( what the doctor always wears ) , rivals with kakashi , always promotes teamwork and quiet sometimes .

Kurenai Yuhi - Their english teacher . Quiet , in a relationship with Asuma and also known as the " Denial Queen " .

Asuma Sarutobi - Their Social studies teacher . Always smokes .

Karin - The student from the other section . Enemy of Sakura and Ino . In-love with Sasuke , bullies her classmates that is close to Sasuke , wears ugly glasses , weird and noisy .

Kenji Shibata ( Extra ) - Tenten's suitor.

Akira Takishima ( Extra ) - tenten's enemy , kenji's ex-girlfriend , flirty , wild , slow and drinker .

Others...The others are like the akatsuki and the other students .

CHAP . 1 will be posted next week or next next week :)) ...


	3. The SHIT and the Mythical Princes

CHAPTER 1 : " The S.H.I.T. and the Mythical Princes "

Normal POV

Tenten was in her room holding a guitar and there is a miccrophone in her front .

Playing : This is me ( demi lovato ) watch?v=e1WYd732SeI

Then she started to strum the guitar

( Intro )

She started singing

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face _

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say _

_But I have this dream _

_Right inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_ To let you know To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_ I'm exactly where_

_ I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me _

_Now I've found, who I am_

_ There's no way to hold it in_

_ No more hiding who I want to be This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_ To feel so in the dark_

_ To dream about a life_

_ Where you're the shining star_

_ Even though it seems_

_ Like it's too far away _

_I have to believe in myself _

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_ I'm exactly where_

_ I'm supposed to be, now_

_ Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_ Now I've found, who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who _

_I want to be This is me-_

" Tenten ! Breakfast is ready ! " Shouted her mom .

" Coming! " Tenten answered .

* * *

* DINING ROOM *

" I heard you singing upstairs . Your really a good singer . Why don't you join the Glee club or the school choir in you school ? " Her mom suggested .

" Nah , never though of that , Mom . just like they said that " I keep joining and joining in the school activities but I always fail and loose . " just like the fencing I just lost . " tenten said sadly .

' Tenten... " Her mom held her right hand . " ... There is always hope . There is a saying that " Practice makes Perfect " right Tennie ? "

" But then nobody's perfect ... " Tenten said .

" But then Everybody's perfect . " Her mom smiled at her .

" Thanks mom your kinda inspiring . " Tenten also smiled at her . " Oh , and by the way Mom . Where going to the mall later . C-can I go ? " Tenten asked .

" Yeah , sure . I'll give you a money later . And also the reason I allowed you to come with them is because I want you to enjoy your last three days of summer vacation before your first day of Senior High . "

" Yeah thanks mom . "

" Your welcome Tennie . " Then she kissed Tenten in her forehead .

* * *

* AT THE MALL *

" Tenten ! " Sakura waved at Tenten .

" Sakura . " Tenten said and she approached Sakura and hugged her .

" Tennie , miss you . " Sakura said .

" Where's Hinata and Ino ? " Tenten asked .

" Oh , they're in the restroom . So ... what are we gonna do first ? We can eat before we go shopping ... we can go shopping and then eat or ... we go shopping while we eat . " Sakura asked .

" You mean ... we can eat on the store ? " Tenten wondered .

" I'm just kidding . " Sakura smiled . " Oh , there's Hinata and Ino . " Sakura pointed at Ino and Hinata .

" Sakura , Tenten ... Guess what . " Ino said while she's blushing .

" Guess what , Ino ? " Sakura asked .

" I ... I bumped a handsome guy on the restroom ! And he smiled at me , he asked me what is my name and he ... OH MY GOSH ! and he even asks what's my phone number ! " Ino excalaimed .

" So ... you gave your cellphone number to a handsome stranger ? " Tenten wondered .

" Umm , actually he says that I look familiar . He says he often see me in the shop , but I don't see him in the shop . " Ino explained .

" Ok ... so ... Does it mean you give up on Sasuke now ? " Sakura asked and she put her hands on her waist .

" Nope , ok , come on change topic . So , where do you want to eat guys ? My treat . " Ino clapped her hands twice .

* * *

* TOKYO TOKYO *

" So , Tenten , how's your new song ? " Ino asked Tenten before she sips the ice tea .

" Umm , well , good ... but it's not yet finished yet . Dont worry the Junior Senior Prom is still next year . I can make 2-3 more songs for the Junior Senior Prom next year . " Tenten said .

" 2-3 songs , huh ? By the way what's the title of your song ? " Sakura asked before she chew the california Mackie .

" This is me . Look ...

This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me ...

So what do you think ? " Tenten sang .

"It's nice , Tenten . So , why don't we drop by at your house later and I'll show you my song too . " Ino said .

" That's great , I'd love to see Hinata playing a guitar while singing . " Sakura said .

" U-umm ... actually I-i l-love t-to s-sing too . B-but w-what if y-you d-don't like my voice . " Hinata started to play with her fingers .

" Don't worry Hinata practice makes perfect . " Tenten said and puts her arm on Hinata's shoulder .

" You know Tenten I think you should be the vocalist in our band or when we performed . " Sakura said .

" I'd love to . But my voice was not that beautiful . " Tenten said in a shy tone .

" What are you talking about ? Your voice is really beautiful . And the song you wrote ... it's great . " Ino said as she chews the sushi .

" Umm , actually I wrote a song since I was 8 years-old . But I didn't showed it to anyone . Because maybe they'll think it's funny or you know . " Sakura said .

* * *

* cLOTHING STORE

" Hey , look guys . It's beautiful I should wear it on our first day of school . " Ino said as she steps outside in the fitting room .

" Yeah , it's ... nice and ... plain . " Sakura said .

" I didn't buy them for you . I bought them for Sai . " Ino said as she looks at herself in the mirror . She wears an orange dress and a white blazer .

" Sai ? Who's Sai ? " Sakura asked .

" Oh , he's the guy that I bumped on the restroom . " Ino answered .

" Hey , Hinata , what do you think ? " Tenten asked as she steps outside in the fitting room . She wears a pink dress and a white cardigans .

" It's beautiful . My cousin likes me when I wear cardigans . " Hinata answered .

" Your cousin ? N-neji ? Oh , the genius . " Tenten said as she looked at herself in the mirror .

" Well , well , well ... look what do we have here . " Akira said as she removes her sunglasses .

" Who are you ? " Tenten asked as Akira walks around her and looking at her .

" So , your Tenten , right ? " Akira asked and she crossed her arms and bend her knee .

" Yeah and who are you ? "

" You'll see . Don't worry we'll meet again ... soon . " Akira said and puts her sunglasses back and she sashays and left Tenten and Hinata .

" Who is that girl ? " Ino asked as she approach Tenten and Hinata and crossed her arms .

" I have no idea who is she . " Tenten said as she crossed her arms .

" Oh , well back to shopping . " Ino said and she steps inside the fitting room .

Then later on Ino steps outside from the dressing room .

" Umm , no , too lousy . " Sakura said ; Ino frowned and stepped back into the fitting room .

Then after a few seconds Ino stepped outside .

" Perfect ."

Then moments later Hinata stepped outside from the fitting room .

" S-so , w-what d-do you t-think ? " Hinata asked as she started to play with her fingers .

" You look fab , Hinata ! " Sakura said and she makes a JAZZ HANDS .

Then moments later Sakura stepped out on the fitting room .

" Mmm ... too pinky . " Ino said .

Then sakura stepped back into the fitting room . Then finally she stepped out of the fitting room .

Then Tenten raises her thumb to Sakura .

Then moments later Tenten stepped out into the dressing room .

" Umm , too loose . " Ino said .

Tenten stepped out from the fitting room again .

" Umm ... too fit . " Sakura said .

Then she stepped out from the fitting room again .

" Perfect . " Hinata said as she clapped her hands .

" Umm , would it be okay if I wear this on our first day of school ? " Tenten asked as she looked at herself in the mirror .

" Yes , it's preety . " Ino answered .

After they bought clothes they headed to the Accesories store .

" Hey , guys look at this charm bracelet . " Tenten said and she showed the charm bracelet to them .

" Are you looking for luck or charm this school year ? " Ino asked .

" Umm , maybe ... because my 3 years of high school didn't go well so ... I was hoping that my last year of high school will change a lot and changes my life too . " Tenten answered .

" Change ? Like what ? I mean , what are you gonna change this school year ? Your ... personality , your studies or your look . " Sakura asked .

" I want to change because my Freshmen , sophomore and Junior year keeps flashbacking in my mind ... " Tenten said .

**_* FLASHBACK *_**

**_* FRESHMEN YEAR *_**

**_" Hi , I'm ... Tenten ... " She didn't continue introducing herself in front of her classmates when someone throws a banana peel in her face ._**

**_" Oh , I'm sorry BEN TEN ! " A girl said and all of her classmates laugh at her including her crush , NEJi HYUGA ._**

**_* RESTROOM *_**

**_Tenten was fixing her hair when a girl pulled her hair and drags her to the toilet and pushed her face ._**

**_" Haha! " The girls laughed and then left her wet ._**

**_* CORIDOR *_**  
**_She was walking in the coridors when the other boys started pulling her skirt ._**

**_" Nice Underwear , Bunbun ! " The other boy said as he pulled her skirt ._**

**_Then she keeps walking until he reached her classroom ._**

**_When she is in her classroom she was shocked when Neji Hyuga pulled her skirt ._**

**_" What !? " She yelled ._**

**_" Why ? I though you want the boys to pull your skirt ? "_**

**_That's when she realized that there is a paper that sticks into her back saying " Hey , BOYS ! PLEASE PULL MY SKIRT :) " ._**

**_Then she removed the paper and crumpled it and throws it somewhere ._**

**_* SOPHOMORE *_**

**_Tenten enetered her classroom and she was about to sit in her chair when_**

**_She was about to sit when Karin pulled her chair causing her to fell on the floor ._**

**_" Haha ! " Karin and her friends laughed at her including her seatmate , Neji Hyuga ._**

**_" Hey , you okay ? " Neji asked and looked at her ._**

**_Tenten nodded ._**

**_* LOCKER *_**

**_Tenten was putting her notebooks in her locker when somebody pushed her inside the locker and locked it ._**

**_" hey , open the door ! " She yelled and banged the door of the locker ._**

**_* JUNIOR *_**

**_* CHRISTMAS PARTY *_**

**_Tenten enetered the classroom as she saw everyone chatting and the others are giving gifts to each other ._**

**_" Hey , Tenten . Nice outfit . " The other girl said to her ._**

**_" T-thanks . " Tenten said ._**

**_" Oh , by the way my gift to you . " The girl said and handed her a box and the girl left her ._**

**_Tenten opened the box and she screamed when becuase it was a jack in the box ._**

**_" Ahh ! "_**

**_Then the other students laughed at her ._**

**_* FENCING MATCH *_**

**_Tenten won 4 match in fencing ._**

**_" So , the winner is still , Tenten . So , any challangers ? " The teacher asked ._**

**_" I'll take a whack at it . " Neji volunteered ._**

**_Then Neji grabs a vest and a mask for the fencing match ._**

**_The fencing match started ._**

**_" Ahhh ! " tenten screamed when she fell on the pool ._**

**_" Sorry , let me help you . " Neji offered his hand to Tenten as he removed his mask ._**

**_Tenten accepted his hand ._**

**_Tenten felt something electric when she hold Neji's hand ._**

**_" T-thanks . " Tenten blushed ._**

**_" Your welcome . " Neji said ._**

**_" Yeah , your welcome , Tenten ! " Karin said as she pushed Tenten back in the pool when Neji left ._**

**_" Ahhh ! " Tenten screamed ._**

**_* LUNCH TIME *_**

**_Tenten was sitting on the bench and eating her lunch ._**

**_" Would you mind if I sit beside you ? " Neji asked ._**

**_" No . " Tenten answered and she continues to eat her lunch ._**

**_Then Neji sat beside her ._**

**_" It's about the fencing match . I'm sorry , I didn't mean to push you on the pool ." Neji apologized to her ._**

**_" Oh , it's nothing Karin pushed me back on the pool when you left . " Tenten said ._**

**_" She did ? She's really mean . By the way your great at fencing . I didn't know you'll defeat me if I didn't pushed you on the pool . " Neji said ._**

**_" Thanks , don't worry I'm used to be humiliated in front of others and also in front of other people like you . " Tenten said as she drinks a water ._**

**_" You know why don't you join the fencing contests in our school . " Neji suggested ._**

**_" Oh , I'm not that good at fencing and plus you even defeated me . Your much more good at fencing than me . Your the student who always gets the Best in Martial Arts award . " Tenten said ._**

**_" Oh , that award it's nothing . " Neji said ._**

**_" That award is nothing to you ? Gosh , if I got that award my Mom would probably ask me to go to the mall with her and buys me any clothes I want . " Tenten said ._**

**_" You know you can join contests even if your not popular . You can be popular when you join or you can be known when you join . " Neji said ._**

**_" Thanks , you kinda gave me some confidence . Then , I'll try . But , why are you saying those things to me and why are you apologizing that you pushed me into the pool ? Your the Great Neji Hyuga one of the most richest, popular , genius and handsome student in our school ? "_**

**_" Hn . "_**

**_" Neji , I really don't understand why are you trying to say those things to me . i mean , your the great neji Hyuga . Neji Hyuga never says anything good to other people . In fact they always call you a cassanova . No offense but your kinda mean to me . " Tenten said and she bowed her head ._**

**_" Hn . You know girls are really annoying . And I hate being called anyone's boyfriend . Girls are pain . I mean , I'm also irritated when the other girls always chats with me . I don't know why . " Neji said ._**

**_" So , I see . You know because there are other girls that are sweet and kind , but there are girls that are flirty and user . " tenten said ._**

**_Then Neji stood up ._**

**_" Oh , and by the way . Congratulations for winning the match . You almost win if I didn't just pushed you in the pool . " Neji said and then he left ._**

" tenten ? "

Tenten ! "

**_*END OF FLASHBACK *_**

" What !? " tenten excalimed .

" What are you staring at ? I mean what are you thinking ? " Ino asked .

" Nothing , nothing I just remembered something . " Tenten said and she looked at the charm bracelet .

* PHONE RINGING *

Hinata answered her phone .

" Hello , Neji-ni san ? Your at the mall ? Oh , I'm here at the accesories store with Ino , Tenten and Sakura . Okay , bye . "

Tenten was looking at the beads of the charms bracelet . There's a girl , a heart , a dress , a diary , a boy and a couple .

" Are you gonna buy it , Ten ? There's a lot of accesories that are more beautiful . " Sakura suggested .

" I'll buy this one . " Tenten nodded .

* * *

They left the store as they spotted the boys .

" Hey , Sakura -chan .Hey , Hinata-chan . " Naruto waved at Sakura and Hinata .

" N-naruto-kun . " Hinata started to play her fingers .

" Looks like we have a reunion here . " Sasuke said .

" Hi , Sasuke-kun . " Sakura greeted Sasuke .

" Hn . "

" This is real , This me ... " Tenten was singing when Neji heard her . Neji the boy who has long brown hair , lavander eyes , genius and somewhat handsome .

" Hey , what are you singing ? " Neji asked .

" Oh , the song I wrote . " Tenten asnwered .

" Your writing a songs ? That's cool . " Neji said .

" Hey , Nejz and Tenten , want some frap ? Sasuke's treat for all of us . " Kiba asked .

" SUre . " neji answered .

" What about you , Tenten ? Do you want some ? "

" SUre . "

Then Tenten just stroll around while they headed to the coffee shop and Hinata followed Naruto to the ramen shop and Ino and Sakura tagged along with Sasuke .

" Where are you going ? " Tenten asked as she stopped walking when she saw Neji following her .

" I don't know . " Neji answered .

" Oh , . " Tenten said .

" Hn , nice bracelet by the way . " Neji said and takes her hand and looked at her bracelet .

" Gee , thanks . " Tenten smiled at him .

" So , Tenten how's your summer ? " Neji asked as they leaned on the glass near the stairs .

" Umm , great just practicing songs whole summer . " Tenten answered .

" Can you sing for me ? Sing . " Neji said .

" Umm , s-sure ...

_This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me Now I've found, who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I want to be This is me ..._ " Tenten sang .

" Nice , did you really composed it ? "

" Yeah , I have 2 more songs . " Tenten smiled .

" Can you sing it for me ? "

" Sure ...

( PLAYING : WHO SAYS watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BzE1mX4Px0I )

_Who says, who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_ " Tenten sang.

" That's nice . "

" T-thanks . "

" You know it's been a long time since we talked to each other . " Neji said .

" Yeah , I still remember our conversation . It's about the fencing match . " Tenten said .

" You know I'm used to sing before . Because my father always said that my mom loves to sing . " Neji said .

" So , what's your Mom like ? I mean is she the kind of Mother that you can talk to and tell problems . " Tenten asked .

" Umm ... actually my Mom is dead ... and I never met her . " Neji shuttered .

" Oh , I'm sorry . I know exactly how you feel . I have a mother but I don't have a father . He died in a car accident since I was a baby or maybe even before I'm not sure . " Tenten said .

" Oh , me too I'm sorry .Your lucky because you known that your Mom will live for a long time but my Dad *sigh* I'm not sure . " Neji sighed .

" Oh , hey , tenten . " A handsome guy greeted Tenten .

" Hey , kenji . " Tenten greeted at him .

Kenji is tenten's friend . Kenji is tall , somewhat handsome and cute and but he is not genius as neji .

" Hey , dude . " Kenji raises his eyebrow at neji .

" Hn . "

" So , Kenji what are you doing here ? I mean it's been 2-3 months since we talked to each other . " Tenten said .

" yeah , why don't we hang out some day . " Kenji said as he puts his arm on Tenten's waist .

" U-umm ... s-sure . " Tenten said .

" Hn . "

" So , gotta go . " Then Kenji left neji and Tenten .

" hey , your fraps , love birds . " Kiba said and handed Neji and Tenten their frap .

" Hn . "

" So ,where do we go , guys ? " Sasuke asked as he sipped his frap .

" Let's just go to Neji and Hinata's . " Naruto said .

" A-anou ... " Hinata played her fingers .

" Hn . Fine , but don't mess up in our house or I'll kick your ass . " neji said .

* * *

* HYUGA COMPOUND *  
* MUSIC/ENTERTAINMENT ROOM *

" So , girls I heard you we're planning to perform at the Junior Senior Prom or Graduation Party this year . " Sasuke said .

" Yeah , we're totally looking forward to it . " Ino said .

" Well , then show us I mean let us hear one of your songs . You go first Sakura . " Sasuke said and handed Sakura an electric Guitar .

" Sasuke-kun . Sure . " Sakura blushed .

Then Sakura positioned the guitar and she placed a microphone in front of her .

( NOW PLAYING : WHO WILL I BE ) watch?v=fFwwSARPyWU

Then Sakura started to strum the guitar .

( intro )

_Woah Yea, yea, yea, yea_

_How to choose Who to be Well lets see There's so many choices now Play guitar Be a movie star In my head a voice says_

_Why not Try everything Why stop Reach for any dream I can rock Cause it's my life And now's the time_

_Who will I be It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be Yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to be If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me Who will I be Yea yea_

_If I decide I'm the girl to change the world I can do it anytime Opportunity right in front of me And the choices are mine_

_Why not Try everything Why stop Reach for any dream I can rock Cause it's my life And now's the time_

_Who will I be It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be Yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to be If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me Who will I be_

_I want to find the who I am inside Who will I be I want to show the way The way that I can shine Yea (Who will I be)_  
_oh yea, yea_

_Who will I be It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be (Who will I be)_  
_Yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to be If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me Who will I be Woah Who will I be Who will I be_

" Go , Sakura-chan ! " Naruto cheered .

" Nice one , Sakura . " Tenten said .

" My turn . " Ino said and she gets the guitar .

" I know my voice isn't beautiful . But let me hear you the song I wrote . " Ino added .

( NOW PLAYING : 2 STARS ) watch?v=NkKsoH2i1SE

Then Ino started to strum the guitar .

_Wake up When will things be good enough for you To see all that we can be I'm sick of playing games And acting like we never care Like we're never there_

_We pay attention for only seconds_

_Look at you Look at me There's never any us Can't you see all we can become We can shine like the sun If we believe it Two stars are brighter than one come on Come on Come on Look at you Come on Come on Come on Look at me_

_Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me It's a harmony Just give in Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star A work of art_

_We'll make the sky great Uniting you and I_

_Look at you Look at me There's never any us Can't you see all we can become We can shine like the sun If we believe it Two stars are brighter than one come on Come on Come on Look at you Come on Come on Come on_

_Is it too much to ask That you put us first Oh I feel like we're last in our universe And it's not where we ought to be_

_Look at you Look at me There's never any us Can't you see all we can become We can shine like the sun If we believe it Two stars are brighter than one_

_Look at you Look at me There's never any us Can't you see all we can become We can shine like the sun If we believe it Two stars are brighter than one_

_come on Come on Come on Look at you Come on Come on Come on Look at me_

_Come on Come on Come on Look at you Come on Come on Come on Look at me ._

" Nice Ino . I would say you and Sakura are great . " Sasuke said .

" really ? " Sakura and Ino exclaimed .

" Hinata-chan , it's your turn I want to hear you sing . " Naruto said .

" A-anou ... " Hinata started to play her fingers .

' Naruto-kun , I'll do my best for you . ' Inner Hinata said .

Then Hinata grabbed the guitar and postioned the guitar .

( NOW PLAYING : HERE I AM ) watch?v=eO3njV61VuA

_Then Hinata started to strum the guitar ._

_They tell you a good girl is quiet That you should never ask why Cause it only makes it harder to fit in You should be happy, excited Even if you're just invited Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting In a line that never moves It's time you started making Your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath_

" Go , Hinata ! " They cheered including neji .

_So here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am_

_You only get one life to work it So who cares if it's not perfect I say it's close enough to perfect for me Why should you hide from the thunder And the lightening that your under Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how your living isn't working There's one thing that will help You gotta finally just stop searching To find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath So here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here I am_

_The world better make some room Yea move over, over Cause your coming through Cause your coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am_

" So , Tenten I want to hear your song . " Neji said .

" S-sure . " tenten said and she positioned the guitar and the microphone .

( NOW PLAYING : THIS IS ME )

( INTRO )

_I've always been the kind of girl That hid my face So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show, it's time To let you know To let you know_

_This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me Now I've found, who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I want to be This is me_

_Do you know what it's like To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shining star Even though it seems Like it's too far away I have to believe in myself It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me Now I've found, who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I want to be This is me ._

They all cheered .

" Nice one , tenten .Your song is beautiful ... also your voice . " Neji said .

" Awwww ! " The boys teased both of them .

" What ?! " neji yelled .

" Stop it guys . Now since the girls are done singing now boys your turn . " Sakura said .

" Yeah , I would love to hear Naruto sing . " Ino said .

" Make me . " Naruto said . " Sasuke ... guitar please . " Naruto added .

( PLAYING : TIME FOR MIRACLES ) watch?v=t85fNZxLZIQ

_It's late at night and I can't sleep Missing you just runs too deep Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

_Every kiss I can't forget This aching heart ain't broken yet Oh God I wish I could make you see 'Cause I know this flame isn't dying So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Then he started to stare at Sakura or ... maybe Hinata . Then Hinata blushed ._

_Baby you know that Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love You know that Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love No I ain't giving up on us_

_I just wanna be with you 'Cause living is so hard to do When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

_The future I cannot forget This aching heart ain't broken yet Oh God I wish I could make you see 'Cause I know this flame isn't dying So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love You know that Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love No I ain't giving up on us_

_Baby can you feel it coming You know I can hear it hear all the souls Baby can you feel me feel you..._

_You know it's time..._

_Baby you know that Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love You know that Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_You know Maybe it's time for miracles 'Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up love I aint giving up no no I ain't giving up on us ._

" Wooo ! I didn't know you have a great voice , Naruto . " Sakura said .

" Thanks , Sakura-chan . " Naruto smiled at Sakura ." Hinata-chan , am I great ? " Naruto continued .

" A-anou ... ahh , y-your g-great n-naruto -kun . " Hinata blushed .

" Hn , well I would say Naruto your great . " Neji said .

" I won't lose to you , Naruto . " Then Sasuke . " Kiba ... piano please , Neji ... drums please . "

( PLAYING : SCREAM ) watch?v=kpmM8q02Awg

Then Kiba started playing the piano .

_The day a door is closed The echoes fill your soul They won't say which way to go Just trust your heart_

_To find you're here for Open another door But i'm not sure anymore It's just so hard_

Then Sasuke started to play the guitar and Neji played the drums and Kiba stopped playing the piano .

_Voices in my head Tell me they know best Got me on the edge they're pushin', pushin',_  
_they're pushin'_  
_I know they've got a plan But the balls in my hands This time its man-to-man,_  
_I'm driving, fighting inside_

_A world that's upside down Spinning faster What do I do now? Without you_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I'm kickin' down the walls I gotta make 'em fall Just break through them all I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna Fight to find myself Me and no one else Which way? I can't tell,_  
_I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the Road that I should take I should! turn right or left is It's like nothing works without you_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Yeah, the clock's running down,_  
_hear the crowd gettin' loud!_  
_I'm consumed by the sound!_  
_Is it her? Is it love?_  
_Can the music ever be enough?_  
_Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!_  
_You can do it, you can do it!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. I want my own thing!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Ohh! Ahh!_

" Sasuke-kun , your so great ! " Sakura cheered .

" Thanks . " Sasuke said and puts the guitar down .

Sakura blushed .

" Oi , neji , why don't you sing . I know even if you have a big or heavy voice I know you are great in singing . " Naruto said .

" Hn . Sure , why not I'll give a try . " Neji said and he grabs a guitar .

( PLAYING : I GOTTA FIND YOU ) watch?v=ITATxLI9ppo

Then he started to strum

Then tenten was staring at her .

( intro )

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart Of what it means to know just who I am I think I've finally found a better place to start But know one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin'_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find To fix the puzzle that I see inside Painting all my dreams the color of your smile When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin'_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday Where you are is where I wanna be Oh, next to you and you next to me Oh, I need to find you, yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin'_  
_I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin'_  
_I need to find you, need to find you I gotta find you, gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah I gotta find you_

" Nice one , Neji ! I told you you we're great . " Naruto said and they cheered .

Then Tenten smiled at him .

* * *

* TENTEN'S HOUSE *

" Mom ! I'm home ! " Tenten said and her Mom came out from the kitchen .

" Oh , your home . Did you have fun ? " Her Mom asked .

" Yeah , and we have a little party at Hinata's before we go back to school . " Tenten said as she sit on the couch .

" Really , well that's great . I have something for you . " Her Mom said and handed her pink book with butterflies on it .

" Umm , Mom , what is this ? " Tenten asked as she flipped the pages of the book .

" Umm , it's a diary . Since , it's your last year of high school I want you to write all of your feelings and happenings in there . " Her Mom answered .

" Okay , then ... " Tenten said .

* * *

* TENTEN'S BEDROOM *

Tenten was sitting on her bed when she started writing on her diary .

_Dear Diary ,_

_I went to the mall with my friends Sakura , Hinata and Ino . After we went shopping we spotted the Mythical Princes of our school Neji , Naruto , Sasuke , Shikamaru and Kiba . And Neji the Prince of Hardcourt ( He's called a hardcourt because he always ignores his fan girls and he never courts anyone or have a girlfriend ) he kinda talked to me . I mean , we're not close to each other but why did he talked to me . He never talks to a girl seriously or asked something like " How's your summer ? " except her cousin , Hinata . He's sometimes mean , arrogant and boastful but if you tell me he's cool . I kinda understand why he's like that . Sometimes Hinata told me about her family problem including Neji's I kinda understand why he's like that . I understand his situation . It's really sad when you grow up without having a complete or a happy family . Well , school is in three days I hope my first day will went well . I hope Karin and her friends woudn't mess up . And this year I want everything to change . I don't want to be the girl who is known as a klutz or lame girl . Well , I hope so ..._

* * *

A/N : I know chapter 1 is kinda crappy .


End file.
